xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Alcamoth
Alcamoth (English dub: /) is the Royal Capital City of Bionis. Populated by the High Entia race, it is the biggest city in Xenoblade Chronicles. The city hovers over the Eryth Sea, and can only be reached from the teleporter at Centre Gate. It is here that Dunban reveals to Shulk that he should be the one to be with Fiora. Important note: After the events of the Mechonis Core, Alcamoth cannot be skipped to. To get here from that point on, the transporter at Centre Gate is the only way. The quests received at Alcamoth will all have the timer symbol next to them. There is plenty of time to finish these quests, so do not rush. These quests will expire after Mechonis Core is completed. After the Mechonis Core, Alcamoth will be crawling with Telethia ranging from Level 85-90. If you're trying to earn either the "Looking for Trouble" or "Beating the Odds" Achievements, Alcamoth will be one of your best bets. (Along with Superbosses, of course...) Landmarks and Locations GF Landmarks: * Main Entrance * Fountain of Hope * Fountain of Eternity 1F Landmarks: * Imperial Palace * Ascension Hall 1F Locations: * Great Hall * Melfica Road 2F Landmarks: * Whitewing Palace * Imperial Villa 2F Locations: * Revelation Hall * Sky Terrace * Audience Chamber NPCs * Arielle * Atael * Baroba * Caul * Cian * Don Argentis * Donnis * Elior * En Argentis * Galdo * Galvin * Jarack * Jer'ell * Kaleka * Kaelin * Kurralth * Lar'shen * Lecrough * Lesunia * Lorithia * Lunara * Ma'crish * Merisa * Miriall * Mir'leiz * Naroth * Nelo * Piko * Popipo * Ricoth * Rozeal * Ruthan * Scarlen * Talia * Talonyth * Teelan * Vidian * Vol'aren * Yura * Zain * Zel Argentis Heart-to-Hearts * So Close, Yet So Far ** Shulk and Melia - Cloudy Affinity * A Breathtaking Sight ** Reyn and Melia - Heart Affinity * Brother and Sister ** Fiora and Dunban - Green Affinity * The Forefathers ** Fiora and Riki - Green Affinity * Melia's Imperial Villa ** Fiora and Melia - Green Affinity * Ancient Astrology ** Sharla and Melia - Cloudy Affinity Post-Mechonis Core The only way to enter the city after this point is to use the transporter from Centre Gate at Eryth Sea. The enemies here are the High Entia that do not have Homs DNA, and have been transformed into Telethia; some are people that you can make friends with. They are at least level 85 to 90, so this can be a good place to level up late in the game. Monsters * Arel Telethia * Aora Telethia * Asara Telethia Trivia * Alcamoth's name is derived from Achamoth, yet another term from Gnosticism to be found in the game. Achamoth is the "Lower Sophia", the part that 'fell' or was left behind outside of the pleroma. Gallery Eryth Sea 2.jpg Alcamoth.png Alcamoth 1.jpg Alcamoth 6.jpg Alcamoth 5.jpg Alcamoth 4.jpg Alcamoth 3.jpg Alcamoth 2.jpg Mechon Alcamoth Raid.jpg|Mechon attack on Alcamoth Eryth Sea 2.jpg|Alcamoth seen from below at Eryth Sea Category:Locations Category:Bionis Locations Category:Alcamoth Category:Areas